Shinobi Among Pirates
by skg1991
Summary: The Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto who brought peace must now fight his rival Sasuke who wanted to be Hokage himself. During their final attack, their attacks clash to create a distortion which sends Naruto into another chaotic world and he has no Kurama for company. Rated M to be on the safe side. Harem. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece or any of their characters.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**SHINOBI AMONG PIRATES**

**Summary: The Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto who brought peace must now fight his rival Sasuke who wanted to be Hokage himself. During their final attack, their attacks clash to create a distortion which sends Naruto into another chaotic world and he has no Kurama for company. **

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

FLASHBACK(italics)

_Four years had gone by since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi war. The war ended with two men coming out as heroes. The two men who were rivals when they were young, grew up following two different roads and ended up becoming the two strongest ninjas of the era. The two of them once again ended up serving the same village. But after four years when a new leader had to replace the old leader, only one of them could take the title. The title of the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure. For the previous village leader, the elders, the shinobi council and the daimyo, it was a rather easy choice. They went with the obvious choice of choosing the former village pariah who earned the title of the most notorious prankster in his childhood, went on to become the dead-last in the academy, saved the village from the formerly insane jinchuuriki of Sunagakure, saved the Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure from the Akatsuki, saved the village from being annihilated by Pain, became the hero of the village and then became the hero of the shinobi world rescuing everyone from the wrath of Uchiha Madara. The man who finally brought peace into the shinobi world, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto._

_This obviously didn't sit well with his rival, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke as a shinobi had been through a lot. When he was only seven years old, he saw his idol, his older brother, Uchiha Itachi slaughter through his entire clan. He swore revenge against his older brother and pushed everyone away. Following the path of an avenger, he joined hands and trained under the traitorous Sannin of Konoha, Orochimaru. Three years later, he killed Orochimaru. He then formed his own team and went after Itachi. After killing Itachi and attaining his revenge, he found out that Itachi was in fact a true shinobi who was ordered by his own village to destroy the Uchiha clan to prevent a coup de tat. After learning the truth about Itachi, he swore to destroy his former village, Konohagakure. His sharingan evolved into a mangekyo sharingan and he joined the Akatsuki. He tried to capture the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, Killer Bee. However he failed. He then learned about one of his primary targets, Danzo going to the Gokage Kaidan in Tetsu no Kuni as the Hokage. He attacked the Gokage Kaidan and the five kage in an open assault. He escaped thanks to Tobi's intervention. He then fought and killed Danzo. He then tried killing his former team-mate, Haruno Sakura and his former sensei, Hatake Kakashi, only to be stopped by his arch rival, Uzumaki Naruto. For the sake of killing Naruto, he had Itachi's eyes implanted into him, which gave him the power of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He then fought alongside the reanimated Uchiha Itachi against Yakushi Kabuto. After defeating Kabuto, he revived Orochimaru. He then decided to clear all his doubts with the four hokages who were revived thanks to Orochimaru's edo-tensei no jutsu. After hearing the truth about shinobi and villages form the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama, he decided to help the alliance in their battle against Tobi and the revived Madara. He alongside Naruto defeated the nearly invincible jinchuuriki of the Juubi, Uchiha Madara after defeating Obito (Tobi). Orochimaru finally died during the war. He then joined Konoha as a shinobi under the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade. He was pardoned for all his crimes by the gokage thaks to the man who was hailed as the hero of the shinobi world, his best friend and rival, Uzumaki Naruto. He then decided to become the next Hokage of Konoha and change the village and the shinobi world himself. He found out later the villagers no longer trusted him anymore. His former classmates and even his former fan-girl, Haruno Sakura looked at him with cold and untrusting eyes. He however continued enduring it all with his goals and ambitions in mind. However his goals and dreams were hit hard when he heard that his rival and best friend, Naruto would become the next hokage._

_While he always knew that Naruto was the more favored candidate, he just couldn't bear the thought of following orders of someone he considered to be way below himself. His pride and ego would never allow him to follow the orders of the former dead-last who had become stronger with each and every single passing day. He knew they were evenly matched. Maybe Naruto was a little stronger due to his tenant and his determination to never give up, but he would rather be dead than follow the orders of the former dead-last. However for the sake of his goals, he decided to swallow his pride, continue serving under Naruto patiently and wait till Naruto retires to become the next Hokage._

_A month had passed by and Naruto had officially taken over as the Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto had then begun training Sarutobi Konohamaru to be his successor. That was the last straw for Sasuke. He knew that if this continued, he would never become hokage. And that would end everything. As long as Naruto is the hokage, his ambitions and goals would never be full-filled. He decided to take matters into his own hands. He attacked and killed Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi and Hyuuga Hinata, the three people Naruto cared about the most in one night. He then sent a note to Naruto telling him to meet him at the Valley of the End, where they would fight one last time._

AT THE VALLEY OF THE END (present time)

Two figures were standing at top the two statues. Both bleeding profusely and panting hard. They had been fighting for five days continuously with neither coming out on top. On top of Madara's head stood, Uchiha Sasuke. His armor had been destroyed. His cloak with the Uchiha crest was in tatters. He currently stood with shirtless with black anbu pants. On top of Hashirama's head stood Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime hokage. His bright orange shirt was totally burnt off. His red cloak with black flames that had the crest of the Uzumaki clan on his right shoulder, the kanji for sage on the left shoulder and the kanji for the rokudaime hokage on his back printed similar to that of his father, the yondaime had three holes and was lying on the water. He currently stood wearing just his mesh armor and his orange pants. The two of them just had enough strength left in them for one final attack.

"I finally understand why Madara did what he did all those years ago. Back then I had only heard Hashirama's side of the story." Sasuke said.

"Why Sasuke? After all we have been through. Why?" Naruto asked him one final time.

"You'll never understand, dobe. Let's end this. This has gone long enough. I know you only have the strength for one final attack. So do I. I am going to attack you with my final most powerful technique. Let's see who the stronger one among us is. And don't you dare hold back. I know you pulled back your rasengan during our last fight here. If you dare to hold back on me, I will finish off what I started and I'll kill the rest of your friends." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Naruro replied.

Naruto went into Biju Mode and then entered his Sage Mode. He then started creating his Bijudama. He then infused it with his wind element and water element which started rotating around the bijudama giving the appearance of a miniature Saturn.

Sasuke activated his Susanoo and covered his blade with the flames of Amaterasu. He then infused lightning chakra into the blade which made the blade look like it was covered with blue and black flames that were producing an electrifying sound.

Sasuke screamed, "This is it, then. Narutooooo."

"Sasukeeee."

The two of them jumped towards each other as their attack clashed. Their attacks destroyed the entire valley including the two statues. They were then surrounded by a black orb, similar to the one in their first clash, only much bigger that it could be seen from Konoha.

Both Naruto's and Sasuke's body were sucked into the black orb. Their bodies were in the middle of nowhere. Naruto could see Sasuke's lifeless body floating right in front of him. Both of them were floating in an infinite space of darkness.

Naruto tried calling upon Kurama in his mindscape, "Kurama, where are we?"

Kurama was looking equally shocked as he replied, "**KIT, I THINK WHEN YOUR ATTACKS CLASHED, THE CLASH WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO CREATE A DISTORTION IN SPACE. AT THIS RATE WE'LL BE FLOATING TILL WE DIE HERE."**

Naruto was totally flabbergasted by what Kurama just said. He couldn't help but freak out as he said, "What do you mean die here? There must be some way out?"

Kurama thought for a while before smiling peacefully as he said, **"THERE IS A WAY YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS. YOU NEED TO GIVE ME CONTROL FOR A FEW SECONDS THOUGH. I'LL CREATE ANOTHER DISTORTION IN SPACE WITH MY POWER. HOWEVER, I'LL DIE IF I DO THAT. SOME OF MY CHAKRA WILL STILL REMAIN IN YOUR BODY, BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO USE IT IN BATTLE. IT'LL JUST KEEP HEALING YOU UP QUICKLY LIKE SOME KIND OF A KEKKAI GENKAI. ALSO THERE IS NO GUARANTEE THAT YOU'LL END UP IN THE SHINOBI WORLD. YOU'RE MOST LIKELY GOING TO END UP IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE."**

Tears started falling out of Naruto's eyes as he heard this. Kurama had been his partner and best friend from the days of the war. They used to joke around, keep each other company and irritate each other all the time since the fourth great ninja war. To Naruto, Kurama is the only one who knew exactly what he had to endure and how hard he trained and worked to reach where he did. The thought of losing Kurama was unbearable for Naruto. Naruto cried, "Then forget it. We'll die together. I'm not going to have you sacrifice yourself for me. I can't lose another precious person."

Kurama smiled as he suddenly took control of Naruto's body as he said, **"UNFORTUNATELY KIT, THAT'S NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE. YOU'RE TOO WEAK AFTER THE FIGHT AND STILL NEED TO RECOVER. THE ONLY REASON YOU DIDN'T DIE LIKE SASUKE WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR UZUMAKI BLOOD. BECAUSE OF YOUR UZUMAKI BLOOD, I DIDN'T HAVE TO USE UP TOO MUCH CHAKRA TO KEEP YOU ALIVE. AND SO CAN PERFORM THIS OPERATION WITHOUT YOU BEING ABLE TO HINDER ME."**

Naruto tried his level best to take control but couldn't. He shrieked, "Damn you Kurama."

The great Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama just looked at his host as he said, **"SINCE YOU'LL BE GOING TO A NEW WORLD WHERE YOU HAVE NO FAMILY OR FRIENDS, PROMISE ME SOMETHING KIT. PROMISE ME THAT YOU'RE GOING TO MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE. LIVE THIS LIFE HAPPILY. CREATE NEW BONDS AND FORGET ALL THAT YOU LOST. PROMISE ME THAT YOU'LL MOVE ON AND THAT YOU WON'T MOURN FOR ME OR YOUR FRIENDS. PROMISE ME THAT YOU'LL BE HAPPY. THAT'S WHAT WE ALL WANTED AS YOUR FRIENDS, KIT. NO MATTER WHAT BE HAPPY."**

As tears kept pouring out of his eyes, all Naruto could say was, "I promise."

Kurama looked at his host and smiled a peaceful smile before roaring a mighty roar. Naruto closed his eyes as a crack appeared in the space in front of him again. Naruto could feel Kurama and his presence draining out he also felt his consciousness being drained out as he fell.

When Naruto finally woke up, he looked around. He saw several people around him. All of them were looking at him with suspicion. Suddenly one of them asked, "Are you a pirate?"

AN: Hi guys, I'm back. I know its been a while since i updated Recreating Peace. But Ch.4 is about half way done. I need more inspiration to finish off the chapter. Meanwhile, I've decided to do a Naruto-One Piece crossover fic. I'm currently having more inspiration in writing this fic. Hopefully you guys will like it. Please do tell how it is. I'll accept flames as well but I'm hoping for constructive criticism if you are criticizing so as to improve.


	2. Chapter 2-Orange Town

**CHAPTER 2-ORANGE TOWN **

_RECAP_

_When Naruto finally woke up, he looked around. He saw several people around him. All of them were looking at him with suspicion. Suddenly one of them asked, "Are you a pirate?"_

Naruto couldn't help but be surprised. As soon as he woke up he knew that he would be questioned. But he was expecting questions more along on the lines of 'Who are you?' or 'Where are you from?'. He still didn't have much strength in his body. He just meekly said, "No."

As soon as he said 'no', he heard a huge sigh of relief from every single person around him. Despite the lack of strength, he couldn't help but ask, "Where am I?"

A short old man wearing glasses said, "You are currently in our hideout. We are residents from Orange Town in East Blue. We have been run out of our town by Buggy Pirates."

Naruto knew that places like 'East Blue' and 'Orange Town' did not exist in the Shinobi World. This meant only one thing. Like Kurama had said, he had ended up in another Universe, another World, a World he knew nothing about, a World were none of his friends even existed. And to make things worse, he had no way of going back.

The short old man who spoke earlier looked at him and said, "My name is Boodle and I am the Mayor of Orange Town. Who are you, kid?"

Naruto didn't know what 'Mayor' was but he assumed that the term, 'Mayor' was something like 'Hokage' in this town. The only thing that puzzled him was that the guy seemed like a weak old man unlike any of the hokages including the old man Sandaime. In fact everyone felt weak. Naruto just assumed that he was in a town filled with civilians.

Naruto just said, "My name is Naruto. I am a shinobi."

The word 'Shinobi' shocked everyone. Afterall ninjas, shinobi and kunoichi alike were only part of folklore, legends or stories, sometimes even children's stories. A real life ninja was something no one had even heard about.

Boodle just asked, "What do you mean 'Shinobi'?"

Before Naruto could answer, his stomach made a growling sound, which caused everyone to break out of their reverie and start smiling or chuckling. The mayor only sighed before saying, "Have some food first and then rest and regain your energy. Then we will talk."

A week had gone by before Naruto could walk again. The villagers were surprised to see him recover so quickly. Naruto suspected some of Kurama's chakra helping him out. Over the course of the week, Naruto explained everything to Boodle alone. When he mentioned that he came from another world filled with shinobi and ninjas, Boodle started laughing. But once he saw the serious look from Naruto which showed a lot of pain and sadness, Boodle knew that he wasn't lying.

Naruto had over the course of the week noticed the changes in his body and appearance. No longer was he a 5'10 tall 21 year old. He was just 5'6 and looked like his 17 year old self when he had won the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Without Kurama in his gut, no longer could he go into Biju Mode or Kyuubi Chakra Mode. He could still however use Sennin Mode, which meant that his strength had decreased to the level he was when he fought Pain. Due to the Uzumaki blood in him he could still spam clones though, for which he was extremely grateful since a Naruto without the ability to spam Kage Bunshin was no 'Naruto'. The only explanation he had for his de-aging was that strength in Kurama's soul wasn't enough to create the dimensional rift in space, it required four years from his soul as well.

Two weeks after Naruto appeared in East Blue, one day, Boodle asked for him. Boodle was wearing a yellow lined shirt with dark green pants, and a brown armor chest plate with gauntlets while holding a polearm in the other hand. Boodle said, "Currently in Orange Town, one of us is still out there. I do go and meet him daily to give him his food. He is very stubborn and refuses to move from there. Do you want to come with me? I could use the extra security."

Naruto had been looking forward to going to Orange Town and taking care of the Buggy Pirates ever since he heard their story. However he needed to regain his strength before he did that. That was the only reason why he waited. He wanted to pay his debt to Boodle and the rest of the residents of Orange Town by taking back their town from Buggy. He smiled at the Mayor as he asked, "And who is this brave person?"

Boodle just kept walking as he said, "His name is Chouchou. And he is a dog. Not a person. He belonged to a pet shop owner named Hocker. Hocker and Chouchou were very close. Chouchou used to guard the Pet Shop for Hocker. Eventually, Hocker suffered from an unknown illness, and went to see a doctor, leaving Chouchou to take care of his pet shop. Hocker died from the illness and never returned to Chouchou or his shop. Chouchou has been guarding the shop ever since, refusing to move from there."

Naruto felt sorry for Chouchou as he heard the story. He could relate in some ways to the dog. So he asked, "Is he still waiting for his owner, Hocker to return?"

Boodle just sighed as he said, "I don't think so. Chouchou is a very intelligent dog. I believe that he knows that his master, Hocker is dead and won't ever return. I think he is protecting and guarding the shop because the shop is his treasure."

Naruto couldn't help but notice the similarities between him and Chouchou. Both of them loved their precious people and lost them. The only thing was that unlike Chouchou, he had no treasure to protect. Perhaps, that was Kurama's purpose after all. Leave him with nothing from his past so that it would be easier for him to move on. The only thing that has kept Naruto from killing himself was his promise to Kurama that he would move on and be happy. But becoming happy and finding some precious people were easier said than done. He knew next to nothing about the World he had been sent to. All he knew from Boodle was that an organization known as the World Government exists which maintains peace in the World and that there were tons of pirates that created chaos. Naruto of course knew from his experience as a ninja that the World couldn't be painted in black and white. He knew that there was a great shade of black in the supposedly clean as white, World Government and there could be some shade of white among the supposedly dark as black, Pirates. The current era was known as 'The Great Pirate Era' and was started by a man named Gold Roger, who was known as the 'Pirate King', who was executed by the Marines 22 years ago.

Naruto didn't want to stay in Orange Town after he repaid their debts. He wanted to move on. He knew that there was more to this World than what met the eyes. He didn't want to be a part of a military organization like the world Government either. He had already done that and had risen to the top. He didn't want to start from the rock bottom again.

As they neared the Town, they could hear some ruckus and an explosion. They decided to increase their pace to see what had happened. Boodle had mentioned earlier about Buggy's fascination with cannon bombs that he used to call 'Buggydama'.

Boodle being an old man took time to reach the town. He refused Naruto's offer to carry him due to his pride. When they reached the town, they walked towards the pet store to find a strange sight awaiting An orange haired girl about Naruto's height wearing a white and blue shirt and a dark yellow mini-skirt was standing shocked alongside a taller green haired man wearing a haramaki and three swords who was leaning on the pet store while a black haired boy wearing a straw hat was sitting inside a cage while chocking a small white dog through the bars while yelling at the dog, "YOU! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DON'T EAT IT! IT'S NOT FOOD! SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT! SPIT THE KEY OUT! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DON'T SWALLOW IT! SPIT IT OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Naruto couldn't help but be a bit amused at the situation. He looked at Boodle who had a vein on his fore head that was threatening to explode. Boodle suddenly yelled, "HEY! Stop picking on Chouchou you brats."

That was when Naruto recognized the dog as Chouchou as the orange haired girl, the green haired man who was injured and the boy in the cage noticed the two of them who had arrived at the scene.

The green haired man who was injured looked at them and asked, "Who are you guys?"

Boodle replied, "I am the Mayor of this town and this is a free loader", he said as he pointed at Naruto, who slumped at being called a free loader, not that he could argue much about it since he was one.

Boodle then saw the green haired boy's injury and said, "Oh my, that's a pretty serious injury. Were you guys attacked by Buggy? You should see a doctor immediately."

Naruto and Boodle took the gree haired boy, Zoro to one of the rooms in a nearby building. They offered to dress the wound. But Zoro said that he would be fine as long as he gets some sleep as he nodded off.

Naruto and Boodle went outside where the orange haired girl, Nami and the boy wearing the straw hat, Luffy started asking The Mayor about Chouchou. Naruto having already heard the story from Boodle went back to Zoro's room and decided to dress the wound while he was sleeping.

He may have never been a medic-nin unlike his team-mate Sakura or the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade or even Shizune, but he did know how to dress wounds, having spent a lot of time in the hospital due to his recklessness in his younger days.

Suddenly he heard something coming. It was without a doubt huge, since it was causing the ground beneath their feet to tremble. He looked outside the window to see no sign of Nami or Boodle. Only Luffy who was still in the cage was sitting with Chouchou. Suddenly he saw a gigantic lion and a weird looking man who was sitting on the lion.

Naruto was no stranger to gigantic animals having been a toad summoner. Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamahiro and Gamaken were all bigger than this lion in front of him. The lion was around the same size as the toad he hated the most, the homosexual toad, Gamariki. Just thinking about her and her genjutsu made Naruto feel like he wanted to puke.

The man looked down at Luffy in the cage as he asked, "Oh! So you've been abandoned by your comrades?"

Luffy looked at him without the slightest fear in his eyes or anger in his voice as he asked with a puzzled expression, "Who are you?"

The weird looking man replied, "I am the beast tamer from Buggy's crew, Mohji!"

Luffy just popped his head through the bars of his cubical cage as he said, "But you're wearing a really weird costume."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the scene while he whole-heartedly agreed with Luffy.

A tick appeared on Mohji's head as he yelled, "That's rude! This is my hair!"

Luffy just nonchalantly replied, "That's even weirder."

Naruto couldn't help but roll over the floor laughing as he agreed completely with Luffy yet again. Zoro however still continued to sleep despite the disturbance caused by Naruto's laughing.

A pissed off Mohji looked down at Luffy and Chouchou, who was growling as he said in a serious tone, "You! Ever since I got here, you've been restless. Don't you know how great I am? I am the beast tamer, Mohji! There is no animal in the world I cannot tame."

He then walked up to Chouchou while wearing shoes that looked like the paws of a dog. He thenput his hand in front of Chouchou's face as he ordered, "Shake."

The next thing he knew Chouchou had bit his hand. Mohji was shaking his hand violently to get rid of Chouchou while his eyes were gauging out from the sheer pain caused by Chouchou's bite. At this point Naurto's stomach was aching badly due to all the laughter. He knew that Mohji was unaware of his presence and so didn't want to alert him. But it was so hard to stifle all that laughter, that it was giving him a stomach ache. It was only his skill and experience as a ninja that was keeping him from laughing loud enough to let the whole of East Blue hear.

After a while, Mohji returned saying, "You're going to die soon anyways. I'm not interested in taming you. Tell me the where Roronoa Zoro is."

Luffy just said, "No way!" with an expression that reminded him of younger self that to Kakashi-sensei when he would tell him to eat vegetables instead of Ramen. At this point Naruto wanted to admire Luffy for not betraying his friend despite his less than ideal situation where he couldn't move because of the cage.

Mohji then yelled, "Kill him, Ritchie!" as the lion stepped forward to attack Luffy who was stuck in the cage. Naruto decided that this would be the ideal time to step in. But he saw Luffy's confident expression and decided to wait and see what Luffy is capable of before stepping in.

The Lion, Ritchie broke the cage but Luffy managed to escape as he yelled, "Alright! The cage is broken!" but he didn't get much time to recover as Ritchie slammed a paw into Luffy's gut sending him flying away crashing into several houses and buildings in the town. Naruto was regretting the judgement call that he made in not intervening, but he could sense that Luffy was alive."

Mohji smiled as he said, "He dies. Okay Ritchie, let's go find Zoro. After we beat him, we'll be famous."

Ritchie suddenly stopped and Mohji realized why, "What's wrong? I see, this is a pet food store. If you want to get some food, better make it fast!"

Mohji then saw Chouchou guarding the pet food store. He looked a little surprised as he said, "What? Don't tell me the dog is really guarding that store."

As he saw Ritchie marching towards the store, he made up his mind, he won't let anything happen to the pet food store or Chouchou. With every step Ritchie took, Chouchou was barking even more loudly.

Meanwhile, Luffy who had just destroyed some houses and buildings was holding on to his straw hat as he said, "That surprised me, but I did get out of that cage. Alright! Now I'm going to beat them all up and make Nami our navigator!"

Nami and Boodle who had seen the whole thing happen from a distance came to check on Luffy's wounds and they were surprised to see him safe and sound without the slightest injury as Nami yelled, "How can you still be alive?"

Boodle was just as surprised as Nami to see Luffy perfectly fine as he said, "He is alive!"

Luffy couldn't understand their shock as he said, "Is it bad that I am alive?"

Nami explained her shock as she said, "You destroyed that entire house. It is strange that you are so lively still."

Luffy started dusting himself off while standing up as he said, "Really?"

Boodle looked at the smiling Luffy as he asked, "What is your reason for coming to this city? Why are you involved with those pirates?"

Luffy kept smiling as he said, "I've just found my reason. The map to the Grand Line and a navigator!"

Luffy started running towards the pet store while yelling, "The guy in the costume said he was looking for Zoro. I'm going to take a look" as Nami looked on at him with shock displayed all over her face.

In front of the Pet Food Shop, Ritchie was about hit Chouchou with a paw, when suddenly four Narutos appeared and caught the paw.

Mohji and Ritchie looked at the four clones of Naruto with shock displayed all over their face as Mohji yelled, "Teme, Who are you and what are you doing to Ritchie?"

Naruto smiled at him as he said, "The name is Naruto and I'm just going to send you and your overgrown hairy cat flying away."

Mohji yelled at the top of his voice, "Ritchie is not a cat. He is a lion."

The four Narutos just said, "Potaeto potaaato" as they hurled Ritchie in the air. The clones dispelled as the original Naruto jumped in the air and slammed a rasengan on Ritchie stomach.

When Luffy reached the pet food store, he saw Naruto on the ground giggling while Chouchou was licking him all over his face with Naruto yelling, "Stop it. It tickles. Hahaha."

Luffy looked at Naruto and then at Chouchou. Then he looked all around him and then back at Naruto and Chouchou before asking Naruto, "Hey, Did you see a weird costume guy and a lion somewhere around here?"

Naruto looked at Luffy and said, "Oh, that guy! I sent him flying."

Luffy looked at him nonchalantly as he asked, "Is Zoro safe, Freeloader-san?"

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's face as he yelled, "My name is not Freeloader. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. You can call me Naruto. And yes, Zoro is safe. He is still sleeping."

Luffy looked at Naruto and smiled as he said, "Ok. That is great. You must be strong to be able to defeat the lion and the weird costume guy so easily. Why don't you become my nakama?"

To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. His first thought was to reject the invitation since it was asked so suddenly but he remembered Kurama's last words. He had already seen that Luffy doesn't abandon or betray his friends. He also knew that Luffy must be atleast a little strong since he came out unscathed despite crashing into a house. Naruto would also be lying to himself if he said that Luffy didn't amuse him. Before Naruto could accept, Nami appeared and asked, "Where did the lion go?"

Luffy smiled as he said, "Naruto sent him flying."

Nami looked at Luffy and asked, "And who is this Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Nami and said, "Uh that would be me."

That was when Nami noticed Naruto. She saw a blond guy about her height and age with whisker marks on his face wearing mesh armor and black pants and a yellow shirt which were both quite big for him, since he had gotten them from the villagers.

Nami also saw Chouchou licking him as he was sitting on the ground. She couldn't help but smile at the scene. She approached him as she asked, "Why did you attack the lion?"

Naruto just nonchalantly replied while holding Chouchou at arm's length to keep him from licking him any further, "He was about to attack Chouchou and the pet store. I couldn't allow him to do that."

Nami suddenly felt her respect for the spiky-haired blond soar as she heard his response.

Meanwhile, at Buggy's camp, "YOU WERE DEFEATED?!"

Mohji was on his knees as he said, "I….I'm really sorry, Captain Buggy!"

Buggy kept his evil looking smile as he asked, "Mohji, you were defeated by that Zoro, right?"

Mohji looked up at Buggy as he said, "Not by Zoro, but by some other blond kid."

Buggy stared down at Mohji as he said, "What?! What blond kid?"

Mohji was losing consciousness as he muttered, "He is four.." before falling down unconscious.

A pissed of Buggy started yelling at his crew, "I've had enough of this! Prepare the Buggydama. Blow this town into pieces!"

Meanwhile in front of the pet food store, Luffy looked at Naruto who was dusting himself off as he said, "Common Naruto, join my crew. We'll have lots of fun."

Boodle on the other hand was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists as he said, "I'm so useless!You brats are fighting so hard for this town. But I , the Mayor, can't do anything to save this town!"

Nami realized where this was going and alongside Luffy and Naruto stood in the way of the Mayor while saying, "Mayor, please calm down!"

Boodle ignored her as he continued saying, "Forty years ago, this place was just a field. All of us worked together to build houses and shops. That's how this town was born. Whether it is the citizens or another part of the town, they're all treasures to me! I can't let them do whatever they wanted to this town!"

Meanwhile at Buggy's camp, Buggy was ordering his crew, "Fire the Buggydama. Blow this town up!"

As soon as the cannon was fired, Naruto who sensed it first because of ninja skills, jumped into Zoro's room. No one noticed Naruto's disappearance since it all happened too quickly. Naruto created a clone that immediately substituted with Zoro. But the debris fell over the two of them bringing them both down.

Boodle noticed after the Buggydama was fired, "They even destroyed my house!"

That was when Luffy realized, "Ahh, Zoro was still sleeping inside!"

Boodle weakly asked, "Is he dead?", when suddenly Naruto and Zoro appeared from the debris with Zoro saying, "What an awful way to wake someone up."

Naruto just replied, "If that was their intention, next time they should try alarm clocks."

Luffy started laughing seeing Zoro alive and well. Zoro on the other hand was grumbling, "I wanted to sleep some more."

Nami however couldn't believe her eyes as she said, "How can he still be alive?"

Luffy on the other hand was just relieved as he said, "Thank goodness you're still alive."

Boodle only looked down ashamed at himself as he said, "Something like this is unforgivable. I can't take it anymore! They have no right to destroy our 40 years of hard work! I'm the mayor of this town! I will protect this town!"

Boodle tried to run towards Buggy's camp only to be held back by Nami, who was pulling him back by his waist while saying, "Wa…Wait a minute, Mayor!"

Boodle while trying his level best to run from Nami's hold was saying, "As a man, I must fight until death! Am I right brat?!"

Luffy just agreed with him while smiling brightly saying, "That's right, old man."

Nami while doing her level best to hold onto Boodle scolded Luffy yelling, "Don't encourage, him! What can you do against that guy! It's reckless!"

Boodle looked at Nami saying, "I know it's reckless!"

Nami was shocked and stopped holding him as Boodle ran yelling, "Just you wait, Buggy the Clown!"

Nami just looked on as she said, "The mayor was crying!"

Luffy while looking at the mayor said, "Really? I didn't see it."

Zoro who alongside Naruto were watching the entire thing without opening their mouth said, "Seems like it's getting crowded."

Both Naruto and Luffy couldn't help but chuckle as Luffy said, "Looks like it."

Nami just stood confused at the actions of the three boys sa she said, "This is no time to laugh."

Naruto just looked at Nami as he said, "When we have something very precious to us, we'll go to any distance just to protect it. The old man just realized how important this town is to him. He had been protecting his people for a while now. Now, he is trying to protect this town. Besides, we won't let anything happen to him now. Would we?"

Luffy just laughed as he replied, "Nope. I like the old man. I won't let him die."

Zoro started walking towards the camp saying, "If you say so..."

Nami couldn't help but ask, "You're going too? With that wound?"

Zoro tied his bandana as he said, "An injury like this hurts my name more than it hurts me."

Naruto couldn't help but respect the swordsman. Zoro reminded Naruto a little about Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist whom he met in his very first C-rank mission. Naruto remembered how Zabuza whose hands were destroyed by Kakashi took one of Naruto's kunai in his mouth and charged into the bandits and attacked them all ignoring the pain from their attacks till he cut Gato's jugular with the kunai.

Luffy just walked on saying, "Our destination is the Grand Line. We're going to get the map back from the pirates. Be our comrade, Nami and Naruto."

Nami glared at Luffy and said, "I will not become a pirate" and slapped Luffy's hand away before smiling and saying, "But I will join you guys for the sake of both our goals."

Naruto on the other hand started laughing and saying, "I don't know much about the seas. Also from the looks of it, you guys are idiots. But you amuse me. I don't mind joining you."

Luffy grinned broadly at their response.

Meanwhile Buggy was preparing another Buggydama as he suddenly heard an old man's voice, "Buggy the Clown! Come out! I am Mayor Boodle! In order to protect my precious town, I will fight you!"

Buggy said smugly, "Are you an idiot? The only things that are precious are gold and jewels! Is this town your treasure? You're talking out of your ass."

Boodle replied, "A bastard like you will never understand my feelings!" as suddenly he felt his entire body being lifted by one of Buggy's hands which had split from his body as he was yelling, "I'm a man who is about to enter the Grand Line and gather all the treasure in the world! All the treasures in the world belong to me. No one else in the world will own any. Since this town is so important to you, I will let you disappear along with it!"

Boodle who was being chocked by one of Buggy's hands that had been split from his body due his Bara-Bara no mi power was saying, "Before you bullshit, fight me!"

Buggy just grinned broadly as he said, "Don't make me laugh."

Boodle ignored him as he continued, "I won't let you destroy this town, even if I lose my life!"

Buggy just yelled, "I'll kill you" before suddenly Boodle was freed and Luffy appeared holding the split hand. Buggy was shocked as he said, "The kid with the straw hat."

Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Naruto just grinned as Luffy said, "As promised…I came to kick your ass!"

Buggy struggled to pull his hand back in vain, till Luffy let his hand fly back to him. Buggy started yelling, "You actually had the guts to come back here and face off against me, Captain Buggy!"

Nami immediately turned to Zoro and Naruto as she said, "Listen, all I want is the map and treasure."

Boodle who was coughing due to Buggy's choke hold all along had recovered and started scolding them, "Brats, what are you doing here? You outsiders should mind your own business. This is my fight. This is my town and I'll protect it." He then picked his polearm as he yelled, "Don't interfere!" before Luffy slammed him into the wall.

Everyone looked on in shock. Both Naruto and Nami started yelling, "What the hell are you doing?Why did you knock the Mayor down."

Luffy just smiled at both of them as he said, "He was in the way."

Only Zoro seemed to agree with Luffy as he said, "Good idea."

Naruto started saying, "You could have done this in a better way."

Nami agreed with Naruto as well. Luffy just ignored them as he walked up and then said, "Alright! Here I go!" before yelling at the top of his voice, "BIG NOSE!"

Nami, Buggy and the rest of Buggy Pirates looked totally shocked while Naruto was laughing his ass off.

Buggy glared at Luffy as he said, "You're pissing me off. To think you had the guts to say that to me. Prepare the Buggydama!" he ordered his men.

Naruto, Nami and Zoro cleared the way for the oncoming blast while Luffy remained rooted. As the Buggydama was fired, Luffy shouted it won't work on me as he expanded with the yell, "Gomu-gomu no Fuusen."

Luffy turned into a Balloon that deflected the Buggydama back at Buggy's crew.

Luffy looked at Buggy's crew and grinned, "Yosh! It hit the enemy."

Nami and Naruto looked wide-eyed at Luffy as Nami asked, "What the hell are you?"

Zoro having seen the ability of the gomu-gomu no mi was the only one who was calm as he said, "Don't surprise people like that."

Naruto couldn't keep it inside either, "What jutsu was that? It looked like Choji's Baika no Jutsu. But he never became a balloon capable of deflecting those exploding things."

Luffy looked puzzled as he said, "Jutsu?"

Naruto immediately understood that it was something else as he said, "Never mind. But what the hell was that? Last time I checked humans couldn't do stuff like that" as Nami nodded along having wanted to ask the same question that Naruto did.

Luffy replied, "That was gomu-gomu no fuusen."

Nami got even more irritated as she asked, "And what the hell is that? Explain it clearly. Are you some kind of a monster?"

Suddenly Buggy appeared holding two of his crew members' bodies, whose bodies he had used as a shield to protect himself from the blast, while saying, "How dare you do that to us!"

At that very moment Naruto and Nami felt nothing but disgust for Buggy and the way he treated his comrades.

That was when Mohji finally woke up and pointed at Naruto as he said, "Captain Buggy, that man is the one who beat me. Actually there was four of him."

Buggy looked at Mohji and asked, "What about the boy with the straw hat? Did he happen to have strange abilities as well?"

Mohji just replied, "Ritchie hit him into some buildings. How is he okay now? He should be dead or atleast suffering from very grave injuries now."

Zoro decided to clear out the questions in everyone's mind regarding Luffy's powers. He said, "Luffy has devil fruit powers like Buggy. He is a rubber man."

Naruto remembered Dodai from Kumogakure whom he called gomu-ossan because of his ability to create rubber walls and rubber balls. The man had helped him during the war. But this was totally different. Luffy was rubber. He could only watch open-mouthed as Luffy kept stretching his cheeks to inhuman extents to prove it to Nami and Naruto.

Suddenly out of the rubble came another man who had used Ritchie as a shield. Mohji started screaming at him, "Cabaji, how dare you use Ritchie as a shield?"

Buggy on the other hand was happy to see Cabaji as he smiled when Cabaji said, "This is our greatest humiliation ever, right Captain?"

When Mohji started complaining again, Cabaji kicked Mohji towards Luffy, who kicked him into a building. Cabaji then asked Buggy, "Captain Buggy, allow me to take care of this."

Buggy just smiled and gave him the permission as Cabaji charged in on a unicycle while holding a sword. Zoro intercepted Cabaji saying, "If you want a swordfight, I'll fight you."

Cabaji noticed that Zoro had already been injured by Buggy so he decided to attack the injured spot. Nami couldn't help but take her eyes away from Zoro who was bleeding heavily yet again. Nami turned to Naruto and Luffy, "Why are you two standing there doing nothing while he is getting injured?"

Both Luffy and Naruto just looked on as Zoro stood up while saying, "I want to be the greatest swordsman in the world. In other words, I can't afford to lose even a single battle. I can't lose to you just because I have a small injury."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the swordsman's guts. His respect for the swordsman kept soaring with each and every fight.

Zoro then stood up yet again as Cabaji attacked the same spot. This time Zoro didn't bother to even dodge as Cabaji's strike went straight through the injured area making Nami avert her eyes from the fight. But Zoro didn't even fall. He stood where he was and smiled at Cabaji while saying, "If you think that I would lose to you because of this injury, you were seriously wrong."

Naruto had never seen any swordsman with such honor and ambition during his entire life as a Shinobi. The only man who came close was the samurai, Mifune from Tetsu no kuni.

Cabaji began sweating as he said, "Roronoa Zoro, I seriously underestimated you. You have a strong will. But you won't be able to beat me with just that."

Nami decided she had enough of it as she said, "Do what you guys want. You pirates could kill each other for all I care. I don't care about you pirates. I'll go find the treasure myself and then it'll be farewell. If fate has it, then we'll work with each other again. See ya, Good luck with the fight!"

Luffy just said thanks as he moved back into watching Zoro's fight after saying, "Ya, thanks!"

Naruto decided to keep a close eye on Nami. Buggy would have definitely placed guards to watch over the treasure. So he discretely created a clone to watch over Luffy and Zoro while he began trailing Nami. Nami herself didn't realize that she was being followed by Naruto.

Meanwhile Cabaji started climbing the wall of a building with his unicycle before jumping in the air to a great height with the intention of landing on Zoro with the sword as he shouted, "Acrobatic special, Climbing the Mountain!" and then from above Zoro he shouted, "Acrobatic special, Rising Fireworks, Single Flower Vase!"

Buggy decided to support his underling by holding Zoro as he shouted, "Crawling Bara-Bara Double Cannon" as he shot two of his hands. Naruto stepped on one of them while Luffy stepped on the other with both of them saying at the same time, "I won't let you interrupt Zoro's fight."

Zoro managed to escape Cabaji's attack. Cabaji then said, "I'll finish you off without captain's help."

He charged in on his unicycle to attack Zoro. Zoro just crossed his arms while holding his two swords parallel to his face and the other sword perpendicular to them in his mouth as he said, "Oni-giri."

They charged into each other as Zoro cut through Cabaji who fell face first on the ground. Zoro then fell on the ground after telling Luffy and Naruto, "I am going to sleep now" as he fell back falling into deep sleep. Naruto's clone carried both Zoro and Boodle away after telling Luffy, "I'll just watch over these two and take care of Zoro's wounds. You take care of Buggy." Luffy just smiled and said "Okay."

Meanwhile Naruto seeing Nami's direction knew where she was going. He followed her towards the treasure chamber. The pirates seeing Nami went to attack her. Naruto seeing that jumped in front her. Nami who had shielded her eyes, when she saw that she was about to get stabbed opened her eyes to see the blond in front her who had grabbed the swords of two of those pirates and kicked another two of them away. Naruto told Nami, "Leave these fools to me."

Nami just nodded. She didn't know how to judge any of them. Luffy, Zoro and Naruto seemed nice but they were pirates. Right in front of her eyes, she had seen Naruto agreeing to become a pirate. She just kept looking as Naruto kept pounding them one after another. Suddenly a swordsman attacked Naruto, who jumped back and landed vertically on the wall of a building. Nami and the pirates were shocked to something like that. He stood on the wall for two seconds before realizing that the pirates couldn't follow him there. So he jumped down and attacked them. They were all really weak and he didn't even need to use clones to beat them. Just simple taijutsu was enough to deal with them. Nami meanwhile noticed that the attention of all the pirates were on Naruto. So she easily slipped past them towards Buggy's treasure chamber.

As she began collecting all the treasure, she noticed a sword was pointed at her from behind. She turned around to see a drunken pirate asking her, "What are you doing to our treasure? Captain Buggy's orders were that if anyone comes here…huh? No more sake?" while looking at his sake bottle. Nami seeing this decided to take advantage of the pirate as she grabbed her chest and started screaming, "Ah, it hurts!"

The pirate looked at her and asked, "What? What's wrong?" Nami pulled the collar of her shirt to give him a peek of her breasts as she said, "My chest hurts." As the pirate started looking more closely into her breast, she quickly pulled out her staff and knocked him out after connecting the three pieces of the staff. She then noticed the keys to a treasure chest on the pirate's neck. She snatched the keys and opened the chest to obtain the map of the Grand Line.

She collected the treasure but was having trouble dragging them when she suddenly heard, "Do you need a hand?" She saw Naruto in front of her looking at her with a bright smile. She couldn't help but ask, "Did you finish defeating those pirates already? There were about 50 of them."

Naruto just replied nonchalantly, "They were all weak. None of them were even a challenge."

There was a lot of voice coming from around the corner. So they then turned around the corner to see Luffy fighting Buggy.

Buggy shouted, "Bara-Bara Cannon" as his hand shot from hand while holding knives between the fingers. The knives struck the side of Luffy's face and his straw hat.

They looked on as they saw Luffy yelling for the first time. They had gotten so used to the idiotic smiling Luffy that they couldn't help but wonder what got Luffy so riled up as he yelled at Buggy, "You Bastard! You dare…you dare damage this hat! I won't forgive anyone who damages my hat!"

Buggy just smiled as he said, "Looks like that hat is very important to you. If it is that important to you, then protect it properly." as his hand with the knives came from behind and cut right through the top of the hat.

Buggy took the hat as he yelled, "How is this worn out hat a treasure. Treasures are gold and silver objects that shine showing the owner's class. This crappy old hat is a treasure for you? Don't make me laugh!"

Luffy closed his fist in anger as he said, "That is Shanks' hat."

Buggy was shocked, "What?! This hat belongs to Shanks? No wonder it looks familiar. He always wore it next to me!"

Luffy was surprised to hear about Shanks as he asked, "You were in the same ship as Shanks!?"

Buggy replied, "Yeah! Back when we were both apprentices. We were comrades. That damn annoying red-headed bastard!" as he stepped on the hat.

Luffy started charging in saying, "Shanks is a great man. Don't you ever say that you and Shanks were comrades!" Luffy kicked Buggy before grabbing hold of his face and yelling, "Spit it out! What happened between you and Shanks!?"

Buggy said, "Do you really want to know? He is the only man I can never forgive! I will curse him for the rest of my life!"

Buggy then proceeded to tell Luffy about the story between him and Shanks where because of Shanks surprising him, he lost a treasure map and ate an Akuma-no-mi user who could no longer swim.

Naruto who had heard the story said to himself, "So that's the weakness of all Akuma-no-mi users. They are hammers on water. A terrible prize for power. Especially if you are a pirate." He turned around to see Nami missing.

When Luffy heard his story he said, "Oh! So Shanks saved your life!" Buggy couldn't help but yell, "That wasn't the point I was trying to make. Because of him, my plans were delayed by 10 years. I realized that if I can't get all the treasure in the sea, then I'll take all the treasure on the land. So if anyone dares to touch my treasures, no matter who they are I won't let them live!" as he split his body into two halves.

The upper half flew past Luffy while holding knives and yelling, "MY TREASURES! UNHAND THEM!" straight at Nami who was trying to escape with the treasure.

Nami started running away, as Naruto who noticed Buggy appeared and punched him in his stomach. Buggy split up further sending just his hands and upper body tell his ribcage after Nami. Then suddenly as he came close, he stopped. Everyone turned around to see Luffy who had just kicked Buggy's lower body at the balls.

Luffy just looked back at Buggy who was on the ground saying, "Your opponent is me."

Meanwhile the villagers noticed that both the mayor and Naruto hadn't returned. One of them suddenly said, "What if that Naruto is actually an evil pirate who just used us to deliver the mayor to Buggy Pirates?"

One of them said, "If we can't protect the mayor, then what kind of citizens are we?"

Then one of them said, "Let's all go together and check if something is wrong." They all agreed to the decision as they started moving out carrying sticks, bats and other weapons.

Meanwhile, Naruto was worried about Buggy going after Nami and told her, "Hey! Just leave the treasure and run or he'll come after you again."

Nami scowled as she said, "No! Leave the treasures you say? Definitely not! Why should I throw away my treasure?"

Buggy raised his head from the ground as he asked, "Your treasure?"

Nami looked at Buggy as she said, "Ofcourse it is. I'm a thief who steals from pirates. Now that I've stolen from one, ofcourse the treasures are all mine now!"

Both Naruto and Buggy were baffled by the logic as Luffy said, "Oh…I see!"

Buggy started yelling again, "Bullshit! Those are my treasures! You think it's yours just because you stole it? What kind of education did you have?!"

Nami just looked back at him as she said, "A crook lecturing another crook is…Ridiculous!"

Naruto erupted into a full blown laughter at that very moment unable to contain it any further as Nami kept riling up Buggy.

Buggy stared angrily at Nami as he said, "You better prepare yourself Nami! Bara-Bara no Festival" as his lower half split into several parts and flew towards him and Nami.

Naruto then suddenly noticed that while Buggy's parts could fly around, his feet were walking along the ground to his location. As Buggy went after Nami, Luffy ran behind him to stop him. Naruto pulled out Buggy's leg from his shoe and started tickling him as Buggy started laughing. Naruto then proceeded to pinch his leg and torture it and Buggy could take it no more, as he turned around and yelled, "Hey Blondie, cut it out!"

Nami then tried to hit the distracted Buggy with the treasure yelling, "You are the one who should cut it out." However Buggy managed to catch the treasure and started pulling Nami along with the treasure while saying, "Thank you for giving me back my treasure."

Both Nami and Buggy started playing tug of war with the treasure yelling, "Give it to me!" , when both Naruto and Luffy ran and together kicked the back of Buggy's head making it slam into the treasure before collapsing. Luffy grinned as he said, "Consider that a gift from the Mayor."

Nami turned to both Naruto and Luffy, "Thanks for saving me."

Suddenly Buggy woke up again and his head and cape began floating in mid-air, while yelling, "It's not over yet, rubberman. How dare you inflict such pain on me!?" Meanwhile, the clone of Naruto that had taken care of Zoro and Boodle started tying up Buggy's body parts behind them as Buggy's attention was focused on the original Naruto, Luffy and Nami.

Buggy yelled, "Reassemble! Bara-Bara parts" only for his shoes to return. His appearance had turned to just a head and shoes wearing a pirate hat and cape. He could only look on with shock as he saw another Naruto strengthening the knots that kept his remaining body parts tied together.

Luffy and Nami looked at the original Naruto, who was laughing and then the clone wondering what was going on, as the clone explained, "One of my abilities is my ability to create clones."

Soon both Luffy and Nami were laughing at the situation while Buggy was glaring open-mouthed at what was going on. Luffy then stretched his arms behind his back while yelling, "Hey Buggy! Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka!" as his arms went at full speed and hit Buggy on the face. Luffy then laughed as he yelled, "I won!" as Buggy was blown away.

Luffy then went and took his hat and examined. Nami just looked at him sadly and said, "Your straw hat is all torn up, right?"

Luffy just smiled as he said, "Well, it's okay. I can still wear it. I'm not angry anymore since Buggy has been beaten."

Having seen and known Sai, Naruto knew that Luffy's smile was a fake smile. Nami realized it too as she said, "Don't worry. I'll help you patch it up later."

Nami then turned to Naruto and asked him, "Anyways, I had to split this into two. Can you help me carry one? It is really heavy." Naruto just replied saying, "Tell Luffy to carry it. I have to bring back Zoro who is still sleeping."

Nami was feeling really guilty having used the three boys to save herself and collect the treasure. What made her feel even guiltier was that they weren't your regular pirates. These guys were actually nice people. Naruto knew looking at her that she wasn't a bad person. She was obsessed with money for a reason. She also hates pirates for a reason. There was some darkness rooted deep within her that had to be removed before it destroyed her and the rest of the crew. He didn't trust her implicitly but he wanted to gain her trust so that he could get her to talk to him. For now, he loved Luffy and Zoro. They had gained his respect and they were quite amusing to watch being idiots. Luffy in particular almost reminded him of his younger self that used to run around pranking the villagers. He had found new nakama again and they were really nice people. He couldn't help but smile as he walked towards Zoro's body and woke him up.

Zoro yawned before asking, "Is the fight over?"

Luffy replied, "Yeah! I got all of them! Map, treasure, crewmate and navigator!"

Nami then asked Naruto the question that had been running on her head for a while, "Naruto, how are you able to create clones? Is that some Akuma-no-mi power? And how were you able to stand on the wall?"

Naruto just smiled as he answered, "I used to be a Shinobi. It is not some Akuma-no-mi power. I can swim quite well. As ninja, we were trained to do stuff like walk on walls and run on water."

Luffy looked at him with star-filled eyes as he shouted, "NINJA! SUGOI!"

Nami didn't believe a word Naruto said and simply scoffed at the statement as she said, "Yeah right! Like ninjas exists!"

Naruto just smiled a sad smile as he said, "Yeah! Just like how Akuma-no-mi exists. I'm probably the only one of my kind in this world though as my village doesn't exist in this world."

Naruto made sure to say his sentence very carefully since just as he had hoped, she not only believed him but also thought that his village had been destroyed.

Naruto then told them about how he was found and treated by the people from Orange Town and the Mayor, Boodle. Nami sympathized with the blond who was trying his level best to move on. Just then they were interrupted by a crowd of people, who Naruto recognized were the residents of Orange Town. They had just noticed the Mayor lying on the ground. One of them ran towards the mayor saying, "What happened? Get a hold of yourself!"

Another one said, "It must be those pirates who did it to him. Why did they do such an awful thing?"

Suddenly Luffy went to them and said, "Sorry, I had to knock him out."

The Townsfolk suddenly noticed Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Naruto. They glared angrily at the group. Especially at Naruto. As one of them asked angrily, "Naruto, after we saved your life and all that we did for you, why did you harm our Mayor? Are you related to those pirates?"

Nami was scared now because of the killing intent leaking out of the villagers. Both Naruto and Nami were thinking about what to say since they had to be very careful with their choice of words, when suddenly Luffy said, "We're pirates."

Nami face faulted as the townsfolk yelled, "We thought so" and started charging towards them. Naruto carried a laughing Zoro while laughing himself at Luffy's sheer stupidity.

Nami started yelling at Luffy while running with the treasure, "Baka, why do you always speak without using your brain?"

Luffy just replied, "This is a good town. For the sake of the mayor, everyone is doing their best to fight! No matter what excuse we came up with, they would still be angry."

Naruto just smiled at Luffy's logic and said, "You're right. I hope I've paid my debt to the good people of this town."

They turned to the road where the pet food store was located and saw Chouchou, who was happy to see the blond ninja who had saved his treasure.

Chouchou started barking at the villagers, keeping them from chasing the young pirates.

As they reached the docks, Naruto saw two boats. Luffy looked at the boat that looked had Buggy's pirate flag on it and said to name, "Is that your boat. It looks nice."

Nami just smiled as she said, "Nope, I just took it from stupid pirates."

Just as Naruto was about to place Zoro on the boat, three pirates came out from hiding inside the boat and said to Nami, "How dare you say such things about us! We've been waiting for you, thief!"

They then walked to Naruto and Zoro and noticed Zoro sleeping with his head on Naruto's shoulder. They started hitting his head to wake him up. They raised his head to see Zoro. Being scared of Zoro, they just ran away.

Meanwhile the townsfolk managed to wake up Boodle and told him about what they had done. Boodle got angry as he yelled at the townsfolk, "SHUT UP! The only person who can scold them is me! I won't forgive anyone that speaks ill of them! Do they think they can walk away just like that? Where are they?"

"They were heading towards the pier." said one of the people.

Boodle began removing his armor while running towards them and yelling, "I still have a lot of things to say to you!"

Luffy and Zoro were sitting on one boat, while Nami and Naruto were on the other as they began sailing from Orange Town, when they suddenly heard Boodle's voice yelling, "You brats! Sorry, I'll return the favor someday." Then he threw something towards Naruto yelling, "Naruto, this was on you when we found you." It didn't reach the boat. So Naruto stepped out of the boat walked towards the thrown item and took it. It was his Konoha hitaite. Naruto took it in his hand while he said to himself, "Kurama, I won't forget my past. But I'll move on." He shouted his thanks to Boodle as he walked back to the boat. What Naruto didn't notice was that Nami, Zoro, Luffy and Boodle were looking at him with their mouths wide open. For the first time, they were all watching a human being walking on water. Luffy just raised his hands to celebrate as he said, "We got a Ninja, a Navigator, a lot of treasure and the map of the Grand Line!Yatta!"

Suddenly Nami realized that she had only one bag of treasures with her. She asked Luffy who helped her carry the treasure, "Luffy where is the other bag of treasure?"

Luffy grinned as he replied, "I left one bag behind for the villagers to rebuild their village."

Nami stared hard at Luffy as she asked again, "You left a bag filled with treasure worth 5 mllion beli behind?"

Luffy kept nodding his head. Nami grabbed Luffy's head trying to dunk him into the water while yelling, "That was my treasure! Do you know how hard it was for me to steal it? Why did you do that?"

Luffy was holding on the rim of the boat to keep himself from falling into the water while saying, "Stop it...I can't swim..." Nami responded saying, "That's why I'm doing it. You should just die." as Naruto and Zoro were laughing at their antics while holding on to their stomach.

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. I apologize if I don't have Naruto doing too much. The reason is that I wanted Naruto to observe Luffy and co. Besides the main villain in this chapter is Buggy. Naruto will have a greater role in the later chapters.


End file.
